


We're Idiots

by Mrs_Monaghan



Series: Pleasing My Readers (prompts) [40]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 06:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: MinnieM1 said: Sooo... Ian and Mickey are best friends who liked each other... One day they go out to the club (gay or otherwise)  and they started dancing normal. Then they started grinding harder till they leave and go back to whoever's apartment and.... :))





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MinnieM1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieM1/gifts).



> i struggle with fic titles so much, you don' even know!

Ian yawns and looks at his watch.

4:00PM.

He's waiting impatiently for his roommate to get home. It's been weeks since Ian had a drink due to work so even though he's watching a very interesting shark movie, he's still very impatient at this point. Just as the only surviving person crawls onto dry land, his roommate walks in carrying all kinds of foodstuff.

“What are you doing? We agreed to do grocery shopping together this weekend.” He says even as he gets up quickly to help out with the many bags.

“Demn, you’re really looking forward to tonight. You’re already dressed?”

Ian laughs as he places three of the bags on the counter. “Of course I am. It's been too fucking long.”

“Is my brother meeting you there or is he coming here?” Mandy asks as she opens one of the sodas and drinks all of it in one go. “Demn I was thirsty.” She says then belches. “So?”

Ian shakes his head at her un-lady like behavior. “I'm meeting him there.” He looks at his watch. “And I'm already late. See you later!” he waves her goodbye and runs out.

Ian and Mandy had been living together for three months when Ian met Mickey, Mandy's sister. That was a year ago and now Mickey was his best friend. After Mickey had finished threatening Ian -even though he and Mandy were just roommates- Ian had confessed he was gay and they had hit it off after that. Mickey was gay too but they were just best friends and nothing more.

Ian was really grateful that Mickey came into his life. Even though they were nothing more than friends Ian could appreciate that Mickey has brought light into his life. While Mandy was great company, she didn’t really get him like Mickey did. That’s why Ian didn’t mind spending time with the other man even if it was on a daily basis. He could never get tired of being with Mickey. Sometimes he thought he had feelings for the other man, sometimes he wanted to grab Mickey and just kiss the shit out of him. Sometimes, sometimes Mickey will talk about how he hooked up with someone else and Ian will think about hunting that person down and strangling them. But that was sometimes. Tonight though, he puts those thoughts out of his head. Mickey promised him a good time tonight.

That’s why he was excited about this night. Ian had lamented to Mickey about how much he had missed drinking and going out. His best friend didn’t hesitate to suggest the club they should hit. He smiles as he hails down a cab and gets in. Mickey had suggested they meet up at 5:30 and it was almost time. He was really looking forward to tonight. He had a good feeling.

 

  *                              ●●●••••●●●●



 

When Ian gets to the club he immediately spots Mickey at the counter. He's looking good in just a black T-Shirt and skinny jeans. But then Mickey always looks good so no surprise there. He creeps stealthily towards his best friend and tickles him from behind.

“Motherfucker!” Mickey shouts angrily even though the smile on his face betrays the sternness he's going for. “Have a seat you dickhead. Already ordered for ya.”

Ian laughs and takes the high stool next to Mickey. “Wow, it's almost packed.” Ian observes.

“Well, it's on a Friday.” Mickey replies as he pushes Ian's gin and tonic towards him.

Ian takes a sip and hums in acknowledgement. He turns in his seat so he can look around. He's never been here before, but he likes it. It's definitely bigger than any other club he's ever visited though.

…

Mickey watches Ian take in the club with a smile and feels happy with himself. He had wanted to bring him to a place where he would enjoy himself and from the looks of it seemed like he would. He takes this moment while Ian is distracted to admire his physique and his chiseled jaw and the nipples sticking out of the tight t-shirt. God, Ian was amazing, and if Mickey wasn’t worried about ruining their friendship he would be all over him. But that’s a line he didn’t plan on crossing any time soon. He quickly grabs his beer when Ian turns back to look at him.

“This place is nice Mick. Thanks.” Ian says with a smirk and Mickey swallows.

“’Course.”

  *                                    ••••●



They’ve been drinking.

They’ve been talking.

Ian's been dancing.

Then he'd come back and they would drink some more.

He is having the time of his life. He wants to kiss Mickey in appreciation but even in his alcohol induced mind Ian knows that wouldn’t go over too well. “Dance with me.” He shouts in Mickey's ear after he's come from the dance floor. The place is fully packed now and the music is loud this is the only means to communicate now. Mickey shakes his head ‘no’. “Come on,” Ian continues. “You promised me a good night!”

“And you’re having a good night!”

“Yeah, but it could be _so_ much better.” Mickey just blinks up at him. “Please? Just this one time!”

There’s never _just one time_ with Ian but Mickey finishes his drink and gets up anyway. “Fine. This one time.”

“YES!” Ian laughs. “I love you!”

“Yeah, yeah, love you too. Les’ go.”

The DJ is playing some old songs by the time they get to the floor and Ian takes the lead. He starts moving left to right to the Rhythm of Burn It Up by R.Kelly. He's even mouthing some of the words and Mickey can't help but laugh. The DJ switches to other songs and they keep dancing as other people jump in form of dancing around them. By the fourth song Mickey is really into it. He's enjoying dancing with his best friend. And he's happy Ian asked him to dance instead of the other patrons in here who would have jumped at the chance. Ian even places his hands on Mickey's shoulders at some point which is the best part.

Things however get interesting when the DJ slows things down. Oreo by R.Kelly comes on and that’s when things start to get interesting.

“Seems like the DJ really likes R.Kelly.” Mickey yells in Ian's ear.

“Everyone loves this song Mick. Who wouldn’t want to be licked like an Oreo?” Ian asks and then laughs.

Then he's running his pink tongue across his bottom lip and biting it. Mickey feels like he becomes sober some. They stare at each other intently before Ian steps even closer so they're face to face, chest to chest, crotch to crotch. Mickey exhales loudly. “Ian.”

“Mick, dance with me.” Ian takes his hands off Mickey's shoulder and slides them lower.

He caresses down Mickey's hands, lower back and rests them against the shorter man’s ass. Now Mickey is positive he's not breathing. Ian grinds against him which presses their clothed groins together. Jesus Christ Mickey doesn’t even know at what point he got hard but he is for sure. And so is Ian. The redhead breathes loudly, fanning his face and Mickey swallows his mouth suddenly dry.

It's like now that he's started he can't stop. Ian grinds harder and harder against Mickey as the latter clutches onto his strong hands for leverage on this hot, hot, hot ride. Mickey has thought about having sex with Ian so many times he's lost count. He moans when Ian presses them together and stills. Mickey shudders. He is so hard at this point it's borderline painful. So when Ian bends and asks,

“You wanna get out of here?”

Mickey nods vehemently grabbing Ian's hand and guiding them out the loud club.

 

  *                             ●●●••••●●●●



 

They end up at Mickey's for obvious reasons. Mickey has a hard time unlocking his door because Ian has latched onto his neck and it leaving hickeys left and right. When he finally does they don’t make it to the bedroom. Ian starts undressing him as soon as Mickey's closed the door behind him.

They both moan when Mickey gets tired of waiting and finally clashes their lips together. Ian holds onto both of Mickey's cheeks and deepens the kiss. He puts his tongue in Mickey's mouth and the latter receives it heartily.

“Shit.” Ian curses. “I want you.”

“Fuck.” Mickey moans in reply. “Wait here.”

He runs into his room to get the lube while Ian steps out of his jeans which are by his ankles. Mickey doesn’t take a full minute before he's back and handing Ian the lube. Ian curses again and pulls Mickey towards him by his ass, their hard dicks touch and they curse again. Ian is huge, is fucking huge, and thick and Mickey almost chokes on his spit as he swallows hard picturing that thing inside him.

Ian guides Mickey on the couch so he's lying down. He makes a quick work of opening him since Mickey keeps rushing the process. He finally lubes himself up generously and settles between his best friend’s legs. They stare at each other intently in the eyes as Ian slowly pushes himself inside Mickey. He doesn’t give any of them a chance to adjust before he's pounding the hell out of Mickey.

God, Ian is so big that the moment he's inside he's hitting spots inside him Mickey didn’t know existed. Spots that have him feeling like his body is on fire. Spots that have his voice breaking when he tries to call out the redhead’s name. Ian continues to grunt and groan as he grabs onto Mickey's waist and speeds up. Mickey sinks his teeth into Ian's shoulder to hide his moan when Ian changes the angle and finds his prostate.

Fuck, Mickey is so overwhelmed right now by Ian's big, sweet dick that’s stretching him wide. That has him crying out and writhing, and arching off the couch. Then he pushing down fucking himself on Ian. Shit, he can't decide which of the two actions he should stick to because they both feel fucking incredible. His eyes cross and his toes curl when Ian delivers a specific hard slam.

“Shit Mickey, gonna cum.” Ian moans.

“Touch me.” Mickey moans back and Ian obeys.

Mickey sees stars when he comes hard on his chest, some of it hitting his face. “Shit.” Ian curses from the imagery which pushes him over the edge too and he comes deep inside Mickey.

He drops on top of Mickey and they both try to catch their breath. “Why haven’t we ever done that before?” Mickey asks breathlessly.

“I don’t know.” Ian wedges himself between Mickey and the couch and pulls the brunette closer so he doesn’t fall off. “But one thing’s for sure. We’re fucking idiots.”

“Stupid fucking idiots.”  

 

**Author's Note:**

> still not taking prompts. but you can find me on tumblr same name!!!  
> Thanx 4 stopping by! <3 <3


End file.
